doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rommy Mendoza
|nacimiento = 10 de junio de 1963 |familiares = Rocío González (madre) Arturo Castañeda (hijo) Carla Castañeda (hija) Alejandro Orozco (yerno) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLL38SrtaPervis.ogg |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/groups/610733145711114/ }}thumb|230px thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rommy Mendoza thumb|230px|Rommy con [[Alejandra de la Rosa.]] Linda Flynn.png|Linda Flynn-Fletcher en Phineas y Ferb, su personaje más conocido. Hilary .png|Hilary Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Winnie Cooper - The Wonder Years.jpg|Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. CalliopeTorres.png|Dra. Callie Torres en Anatomía según Grey, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kelly Kapowsky - Salvado por la campana.jpg|Kelly Kapowski en Salvado por la campana y Salvado por la campana: Estilo Hawaii, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TanyaBaxter.png|Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven. Sonia.png|Sonia en Sonic Underground. Celcia_Marie_Claire.png|Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes. Zeron Omega.jpg|Zeron Omega en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia. Teela.jpg|Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo. Castaspella SRPP.png|Angella en She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. Jackie_Wilson.png|Jackie Wilson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Gigi-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-53.2.jpg|Gigi en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Twilight Velvet S6MLP.png|Twilight Velvet en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Jerry.png|Jerry (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. INFR3Selene.png|Selene en las primeras 3 entregas de la saga de Inframundo. Zeo_Sprocket.jpg|Príncipe Sproket Power Ranger: Zeo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Nadira.jpg|Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo y Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje. 29148-26130.gif|La T-X en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. Ettadceu.png|Etta Candy en Mujer Maravilla. Susan.jpg|Susan Stewart en Hannah Montana. Nikki_Carpenter.png|Nikki Carpenter en MacGyver. La_historia_de_Karen_Carpenter-1989-1n.jpg|Karen Carpenter en La historia de Karen Carpenter. Ron_Thompson.png|Ron Thompson en Querida, encogí a los niños. Shire.jpg|Adrian Pennino en el redoblaje de la saga de Rocky. Caseypokemon.png|Casey en Pokémon (temps. 3, 5). Princesa_Abi.png|Princesa Abi en Inuyasha. Izayoi.png|Izayoi también en Inuyasha. Shizu2.png|Shizu también en Inuyasha. Zria.jpg|Zria Gagarik en Shaman King. Huey.jpg|Hugo (1ª voz) en Patoaventuras. Clipbabylouie.gif|Louie en El librito de la selva. Clipbabyhathi.gif|Hathi también en El librito de la selva. How-to-draw-katilda 1 000000004480 3.png|Katilda en Catscratch. Nobita.png|Nobita Nobi en Doraemon (temp. 4). Em's mom.jpg|Citrine en Mysticons. Elsie.png|Elsie en Stanley. Candy.PNG|Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country. Birdy_the_mighty.png|Birdy en Birdy the Mighty. MiffyCharacter.jpeg|Miffy en su serie. HelgaCkDK.png|Helga en Dino Rey. CharaImage Marianne Lenoir.png|Marianne Lenoir en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Señorita Smith Alvin!!!.png|Señorita Smith en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Dueña de Tom TJK.PNG|Dueña de Tom también en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Señorita_Vavoom.png|Señorita Vavoom también en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Cleogata.png|Cleogata igualmente en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. lnranime.png|Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ª aparición) en La novicia rebelde. Tia_Sfera_(Pacman_y_sus_Aventuras_Fantasmales).png|Tía Sfera en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Ahri.jpg|Ahri en League of Legends. SandaV.jpg|Almirante Sanda en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Screwball PS4.png|Screwball en el videojuego de Spider-Man MadreGustavoCCS.PNG|Madre de Gustavo en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos. Ranatan-22863.jpg|Hillary en El estanque Arcoiris. MadreDeGilbertOriganimales.jpg|Madre de Gilbert en Origanimales. MadreDeFredOriganimales.jpg|Mamá lagarto también en Origanimales. MadreImpalaOriganimales.jpg|Madre impala también en Origanimales. Joker2019Kane.png|Trabajadora social en Guasón Brooke_Shields.png|Es la voz recurrente de Brooke Shields. Tiffani-Amber Thiessen.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tiffani Thiessen. Valeriagolino.jpg|Voz recurrente de Valeria Golino. Kate-beckinsale-2018.jpg|Kate Beckinsale, otra actriz que ha doblado recurrentemente. thumb|220x220px|Rommy junto al fallecido actor [[Héctor Reynoso.]] Romelia "Rommy" Mendoza (nacida el 10 de junio de 1963) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con más de 35 años de trayectoria. Entre sus personajes más conocidos se encuentran Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos, Hilary Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, Kelly Kapowski en Salvado por la campana, Linda Flynn-Fletcher en la serie animada Phineas y Ferb, la hechicera Celcia Marie Claire en el anime Cazadores de duendes y la voz de Adrian Pennino en el redoblaje de la saga de Rocky. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, de 1979 a 1982. Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Armando Coria Sr., Narciso Busquets, Víctor Mares y Maynardo Zavala. Estuvo casada con el también actor Mario Castañeda y es madre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Filmografía Películas Talia Shire * Adrian Pennino en Rocky V (1990) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky IV (1985) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky III (1982) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky II (1979) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky (1976) (redoblaje de 2000) Kate Beckinsale * Selene en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Selene en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Selene en Inframundo (2003) (redoblaje) * Christina Mariell en Atrapado (1995) Julie White * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers (2007) Nicole Kidman * Devlin Adams en Una esposa de mentira (2011) * Susan Stone en Todo por un sueño (1995) * Gail Jones en Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) (doblaje original) Teri Polo * Pamela Martha "Pam" Byrnes-Focker en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Pam Byrnes en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Pam Byrnes en La familia de mi novia (2000) Helen Hunt * Betty Fitzgerald en La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) * Kelly Frears en Náufrago (2000) * Arlene McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Valeria Golino * Diana en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) * Giuletta Guicciardi en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) * Ramada Rodham Hayman en ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) Sarah Jessica Parker * Maggie en Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2015) * Janet Hartigan en Una familia genial (2008) (versión HBO) Julianne Moore * Evelyn Ryan en La Ganadora (2005) * Cora Duvall en El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) Brooke Shields * Madame Varcolac en La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Brenda Starr en Brenda Starr (1989) * Dale Gordon en Sahara (1983) * Violet en Niña bonita (1978) Paige Turco * Karen en Entrenando a papá (2007) * Carol Vermeil en Invencible (2006) Demi Moore * Virginia Fallon en Bobby (2006) * Helen en Los secretos de Harry (1997) Monica Bellucci * Dra. Lena Fiore Kendricks en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * Persephone en Matrix revoluciones (2003) Molly Shannon * Sra. Baker en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Gail von Kleinenstein en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Vinessa Shaw * Kate Russo en Corky Romano (2001) * Eileen Wells en Los 70's (2000) Susan Walters * Jules Biggs en La barca (2001) * Jules Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) Melanie Griffith * Maria Ruskin en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) * Audrey Hankel en Totalmente salvaje (1986) Amy Steel * Ginny Field (archivo) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Ginny Field en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) Otros * Constance Seppala (Julianne Nicholson) en Togo (2019) * Trabajadora social en Guasón (2019) * Karen Scott (Jennifer Beals) en After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) * Etta Candy (Lucy Davis) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Katie Couric en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Athena (Stavroula Logothettis) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Jane Pauley en Zoolander 2 (2016) * Cocinera / Voz de contestadora telefónica en El constructor de botes (2015) * Srta. Friek (Katja Schuurman) en Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba (2015) * Scar (Milena Govich) en Número de la suerte (2015) * Emily Mash (Sarah Snook) en Oddball (2015) * Belinda Kay (Olivia Williams) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Cristine Cayle (Kristen Bush) en Oscuridad profunda (2014) * Howard en Capitán Phillips (2013) * Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Tulip (Catherine Zeta-Jones) en Lady Vegas (2012) * Sarah Cassidy (Elisabeth Shue) en La casa de al lado (2012) * Reportera (Elizabeth Uhl) e insertos en Un héroe fantástico (2011) * Lorraine Burton (Maria Bello) en Secuestrados (2011) (versión Anchor Bay) * Marianne (Nicole Beharie) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) * Megan (Melissa McCarthy) en Damas en guerra (2011) * Mamá del grupo de viajeros (Rhoda Griffis) en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Claire Dunn (Lisa Kudrow) en Paper Man (2009) * Luka (Tania Nolan) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Sarah Rodriguez (Debra Messing) en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Rhonda (Barbara Gates Wilson) en Boot Camp (2008) * Kate (Kelly Rowan) en Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) * Amy Newman (Bridget Moynahan) en Presa del miedo (2007) * Det. Catherine Pulliam (Yelda Reynaud) en Living & Dying (2007) * Mesera (Alana Husband) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Zoe Bell en A prueba de muerte (2007) (redoblaje) * Dra. Kavita Rao (Shohreh Aghdashloo) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Jirafa en Pequeños hermanos (2006) * Tina (Laura Benanti) en Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Claire Miller (Julianna Margulies) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Morag (Therese Bradley) en En las tinieblas (2006) * Holly Parker (Kristen Miller) en Mujer soltera busca 2 (2005) * Gloria Montebello (Gina Hecht) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Tricia (Zooey Deschanel) en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Linda Ditka (Susan Barnes) en Gritando y pateando (2005) * TJ (Sarah Parish) en Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * Samantha Howard (Heather Graham) en La esposa del diablo (2004) * Barbara (Missi Pyle) en Soul Plane (2004) * Molly (Amy Poehler) en Shortcut to Happiness (2004) * Jennifer Bennister (Stephanie Romanov) en Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Harmony Jones (Kim Basinger) en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) (2ª versión) * Liz (Lynne Cormack) en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Billie Ross (Polly Shannon) en Acción directa (2004) * Joan (Rebecca Romijn) en El castigador (2004) * Bo adulta (Amy Brenneman) en Fuera del mapa (2003) * Elsa (Silvia de Santis) en Yo soy David (2003) * Laura en Un hijo genial (2003) * Ann Merai (Sanaa Lathan) en Tiempo límite (2003) * T-X (Kristanna Loken) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Hildenberg (Megan Kuhlmann) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) * Madre de Hannah en El concurso del millón (2003) * Jenna (Jennifer Wigmore) en Jóvenes pilotos (2003) * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike) en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) * Voces adicionales en El equipo del grito (2002) * Dorothea (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en No me olvides (2002) * Whitney Ann Barnsley (Jenny McCarthy) en Crazy Little Thing (2002) * Sophia (Maria Canals Barrera) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Polícia (Martha Madison) en Kate & Leopold (2001) (doblaje Miramax) * Onida Roy (Sally Struthers) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Lavinia Meredith (Natasha Wightman) en Gosford Park (2001) * Klammie (Jessica Napier) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Jessica Kamen (Bridget Fonda) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Sandra (Rachel Griffiths) en Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Roxana (Ivana Milicevic) en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) * Sophie Oseransky (Rosanna Arquette) en The Whole Nine Yards (2000) * Profesora (Kelly Coffield) en Scary Movie (2000) * Nancy Cummings (Debra Monk) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Liz (Ann Cusack) en ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) * Betsy Hunter (Maureen McCormick) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Bernice (Gina Belafonte) en El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) * Ejecutiva de bolsa de valores en Amor inesperado (1999) * Louise (Rebecca De Mornay) en Honorables delincuentes (1999) * Petra (Famke Janssen) en Apuesta final (1998) * Lita (Gia Carides) en Cartas de un asesino (1998) * Annie McKnight (Bethany Bassler) en El cazador (1998) * Directora (Michelle Benjamin Cooper) en El engaño (1998) * Cam (Deborah Van Valkenburgh) en Armas peligrosas (1997) * Alice Sutton (Julia Roberts) en El complot (1997) * Marcela Quintanilla (Constance Marie) en Selena (1997) (redoblaje) * Christy Masters (Julia Campbell) en Romy y Michele (1997) * Brett Amerson (Amy Madigan) en Intimidad peligrosa (1997) * Sherry Rogers (Laraine Newman) en Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) * Voces adicionales en Ricardo III (1995) * Em Reed (joven) (Joanna Going) en Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) * Madre de Napoleón (Susan Lyons) en Napoleón (1995) (redoblaje) * Dra. Theresa McCann (Isabel Glasser) en El cirujano (1995) * Kay Davies (Meg Ryan) en Secreto carnal (1993) * Dra. Lazarus (Jill Hennessy) en Robocop 3 (1993) * Julia (Kyra Sedgwick) en Con alma y corazón (1993) * Rose (Cathy Moriarty) en Me and the Kid (1993) * Maestra (Laura Linney) en Jugada inocente (1993) * Prymat (Jane Curtin) en Los Coneheads (1993) * Alice (Faith Prince) en Dave (1993) (doblaje original) * Katie Rogers (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Fuego en el cielo (1993) * Kelly Kapowski (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) en Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) * Karen Carr (Madeleine Stowe) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (doblaje original) * Reportera (Donna Lowry) en Cementerio de mascotas 2 (1992) * Reportera (Vivian Ecclefield) en Article 99 (1992) * Rose Cherami (Sally Kirkland) en JFK (1991) * Dede Tate (Jodie Foster) en Mentes que brillan (1991) * Mulready (Kelly Jo Minter) / Recepcionista de la Clínica Halberstrom (Cristi Conaway) / Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) * Eloise (Catherine Neilson) en Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Joanna (Sarah Trigger) en Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) * Linda Metzger (Sharon Stone) en Él dice, ella dice (1991) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (doblaje original) * Amiga de Jane en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Ellen Jane Burrows (Linda Hamilton) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) * Stephanie MacDonald (Laurie Metcalf) en El inquilino (1990) * Jasmín (Elizabeth Gracen) en La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) * Tracey (Danielle Harris) / reportera de TV (Dale Harimoto) en Marcado para la muerte (1990) * Karen Carpenter (Cynthia Gibb) en La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) * Maizy Russell (Gaby Hoffmann) en Tío Buck al rescate (1989) (doblaje original) * Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) * Maestra en Los tres fugitivos (1989) * Tiffany (Imogen Boorman) en Puerta al infierno 2 (1988) * Connie Mills (Julie Hagerty) en El tercero en la demanda (1988) * Vendedora de listones (Beatrice Shimshoni) / Compradora de flores / Bailarina en teatro de títeres / Niño en estatua de jengibre en Hansel y Gretel (1987) * Linda (Denise Bixler) en Evil Dead II (1987) * Annie Lansing (Lois Chiles) en Creepshow 2 (1987) * Niki (Darcy DeMoss) / Lizabeth (Nancy McLoughlin) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) * Anna Crowley Beissart (Shelley Long) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) (redoblaje) * Cadete Fackler (Debralee Scott) en Locademia de policía 3 (1986) * Megan (Frances Peterson) en La iniciación (1984) * Voz en radio de policía en Terminator (1984) (redoblaje) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Angela Pleasence) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Nicki Marca (Deborah Harry) en Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) * Kira (Kathryn Mullen / Lisa Maxwell) en El Cristal Encantado (1982) * Sandy (Teri Garr) en Tootsie (1982) (redoblaje) * Debbie Klein (Tracie Savage) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Pris (Daryl Hannah) en Blade Runner (1982) (redoblaje) * Sharon Cooper (Maureen Teefy) en Vaselina 2 (1982) * Voces adicionales en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) * Theresa Dunn (Diane Keaton) en Buscando el amor en un bar (1977) * Norma Watson (P.J. Soles) en Carrie (1976) * Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary) en Tiburón (1975) (redoblaje) * Viv Stamper (Lee Remick) en Casta invencible (1970) * Kate (Stefanie Powers) en Marineros sin brújula (1970) * Recepcionista (Chela Matthison) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (doblaje original) * Srta. Starch (Shirley Douglas) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) * Miriam (Olive Deering) en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (1ª versión) * Gabrielle Gerard (Cyd Charisse) en Brindis de amor (1953) * Ellen Hallet (Paula Raymond) en La sirena se enamora (1950) * Martha (Elsa Lanchester) en El jardín secreto (1949) * Grace (Eve March) en La costilla de Adán (1949) * Felice Backett (Beverly Michaels) en Lados opuestos (1949) * Ivy Smith (Vera-Ellen) en Un día en Nueva York (1949) * Judy Foster (Jane Powell) en Así son las mujeres (1948) * Nancy (Dorothy Malone) en Noche y día (1946) * Helen Elliot (Rita Quigley) en La comedia humana (1943) * Patricia (Priscilla Lane) en Sabotaje (1942) * Ruby Gilman (Ann Sheridan) en Esclavos del oro (1939) Películas animadas Cree Summer * Zell en Bratz: Pura magia * Dawn en Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación Otros * Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Linda 2D en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión * Mamá de Penny en Bolt * Emmy en Metrópolis * Drella Diabolique en Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado * Alison en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? * Blanca Nieves en Blancanieves y el castillo encantado * Darjeeling en El jardín secreto * Darla Dimple (canciones) en Los gatos no bailan * Esposa de Fred en Cuento de Navidad * Babs en Segunda estrella a la izquierda * Torbellino en Torbellino va a la guerra * Mujer en la calle / Voz de una mujer en el pasillo en Los Increíbles * Voces diversas en Los fantasmas de Scrooge * Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas * Voces diversas en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Voces diversas en Angry Birds: La película * Voces diversas en Wifi Ralph * Voces diversas en Lucky: Un duende con suerte Series de televisión Brooke Shields * Madre de Miley en Hannah Montana * Susan Keane en La bella Susan Kristin Chenoweth * April Rhodes en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2014) * Olive Snook en Criando malvas (2007-2009) [[Melissa McCarthy|'Melissa McCarthy']] * Sookie St. James en Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año (2006) * Sookie St. James en Las chicas Gilmore (2000 - 2007) Kate Sheldon ' * Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje 'Tiffani-Amber Thiessen * Kelly Kapowski en Salvados por la campana (1989-1993) * Billie Chambers en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Kelly Kapowski en Salvados por la campana: Los años en la universidad (1993-1994) Otros * Srta. Pervis (Anjali Bhimani) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) * Elizabeth Fisher/Evelyn Bass (Laura Harring) en Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) * Miami Vice ** Detective Gina Navarro Calabrese (Saundra Santiago) (5ª temporada) ** Detective Trudy Joplin (Olivia Brown) (3ª temporada) ** Penny McGraw (Suzy Amis) (1ª temporada) ** Susan Castranova (Tara King) (1ª temporada) ** Sra. Rickert (Annie O'Neill) (1ª temporada) ** Angela (Rainbow Harvest) (1ª temporada) ** Moira Kaplan (Hallie Foote) (3ª temporada) ** Carmen Albierro (Olga Karlatos) (3ª temporada) * Natalie Martin (Susan Walters) en Teen Wolf (2011-presente) * CSI: Miami ** Dra. Medby (April Parker Jones) (Temp 4 ep 14) (2006) * Hechiceras ** Tuatha (Brigid Brannagh) (Temp 2 ep 28) (1999) ** Emma (Heather Dawn) (Temp 4 ep 74) (2001) ** Sirena (Melinda Clarke) (Temp 5 ep 92) (2002) ** Jada (Phina Oruche) (Temp 5 ep 105) (2003) ** Black Heart (Noa Tishby) (Temp 8 ep 158) (2005) * Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) en MacGyver (1989-1990) * Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2006) * Detective Sharon Delancey (Ellen David) en Los misterios de Shelby Woo * Carly Reynolds (Hilary Swank) en Beverly Hills, 90210 * Anatomía según Grey ** Callie Torres (Sara Ramírez) (2005-presente) ** Jillian Epstein (Kathe Mazur) (Temp 2 ep 12) (2005) * Marly Ehrhardt (Tricia O'Kelley) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine * Amanda Zimm (Laura Bertram) en Tiempos inolvidables * Doly (Shulie Cowen) en Samantha Who? (temporada 2, ep. 20) * Willis Jackson (niño) en Blanco y negro * Voces diversas en Star Trek: La nueva generación * Jazdia Dax (Terry Farrell) en Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 * Winnie Cooper (Danica McKellar) en Los años maravillosos (1988-1993) * Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard) en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Victoria Escalante en El Zorro (1990-1993) * Allegra en La ventana de Allegra * Emily Taheny en Comedy Inc. * Audrey Lidell (Busy Philipps) en Dawson's Creek * Hillary Banks (Karyn Parsons) en El Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) * Príncipe Sprocket (Barbara Goodson) en Power Rangers: Zeo * Sra. de los vegetales / Madre Naturaleza en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Sra. Sethz en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Nikki Carpenter (Elyssa Davalos) / Lin (Joan Chen) / Mesera (Diane Adair) / Dra. Andrea Gates (Melinda Peterson) / Laura Farren (Nana Visitor) / Amy (Kimberley Pistone) / Karen Blake (Wendy Schaal) / Susan (Robin Pearson Rose) / Laura Dillon (Carrell Myers) / Terry Ross (Corinne Bohrer) / Dra. Jill Melissa Ludlum (June Chadwick) / Zoe Ryan (Lise Cutter) / Mary Ruth Giordano (Penny Peyser) / Penny Parker (Teri Hatcher) / Jenny Larson (Linda Blair) / Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) / Maria Romburgen (Brigitta Stenberg) / Personajes varios en MacGyver * Lost ** Susan Lloyd (Tamara Taylor) (2005) ** Diane Janssen (Beth Broderick) (2006) * Dori Dureau (Anne-Marie Martin) en Sledge Hammer! * Janet Gavin (Andrea Roth) en Rescátame * Carol Brady (Florence Henderson) en La tribu Brady (temps. 4-5) * Catherine McAllister (Dana Delany) en Pasadena * Jennifer (Melanie Wilson) en Dos perfectos desconocidos * Voces adicionales en Bones * Teniente Brooke McKenzie (Melody Anderson) en Manimal * Acte en Anno Domini * Zoe Landau (Jennifer Beals) en Miénteme (2009-presente) * Mary Ann Summers (Dawn Wells) en La isla de Gilligan (redoblaje de algunos episodios) * Lady Elizabeth Blount (Ruta Gedmintas) en The Tudors (doblaje original mexicano) * Veronica Dewdrop "La Beetle" (Jenny Galloway) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Kara Palamas / Agente 33 (Maya Stojan) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) * Elizabeth North (Portia de Rossi) en Scandal * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces diversas en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en Los Magníficos * Alex Devlin (Kim Delaney) en Misión del deber * Brandy Preston en Muelle 56 * Sueli (Andréa Beltrão) en Besos & Bofetadas * Rita (Xuxa) en Las brasileñas * Jueza Smiley en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles * Sra. Rostenkowski (Meagen Fay) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp 6 ep 121) (2012) * Las travesuras de mi hermana ** Dana (Rebecca Gayheart) (Temp 1 ep 11) (2003) * Rita Santos (2ª temp.-) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure Series animadas Hynden Walch * Elsie en Stanley * Katilda en Catscratch * Sonia en Sonic Underground * Hugo en Patoaventuras (1ª voz) * Linda Flynn-Fletcher en Phineas y Ferb * Mama de Emerald en Mysticons * Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo * Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country * Hathi y Louie en El librito de la selva * Jackie Wilson (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Grob Gob Glob Grod (una cara) / Soda de Crema de Cereza (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Señorita Smith en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas * Puff (1ª voz) en Static Shock * Marianne Lenoir en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug * Gigi en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Jerry (resto) / Srta. Vavoom / Dueña de Tom / Cleogata / Voces adicionales en Los Pequeños Tom y Jerry * Mamá / Umbriell (la sirena) en Futurama * Marana en Kassai y Leuk * Mamá de Tino en La pandilla del fin de semana * Pandy en Los Rescatadores * Chloe en Madeline * Beehonie en Kissyfur * Voces adicionales en Daria * Maestra de tercer grado (temp. 14, un ep.) en Los Simpson * Tía Sfera en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Vaca en La vaca, el gato y el océano * Almirante Sanda / Meleanor en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Madre de Gilbert / Madre impala en Origanimales * Helen Meñique en La familia Meñique * Deseosita en Ositos Cariñositos y Primos * Martina / Joven bruja / Madre Michelle / Sra. Bertrán / Maestra en Los cuentos de la calle Broca * Emperatriz en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Reina Angella en She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Zeron Omega en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia Anime Kotono Mitsuishi * Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes * Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes 2 * Birdy en Birdy the Mighty Yoko Soumi * Nelson en Pokémon * Gaine en Shaman King * Madre de Iris en Violet Evergarden [[Kikuko Inoue|'Kikuko Inoue']] * Alicia en El Ceniciento * Izayoi en Inuyasha Otros * Violet / Casey / Ash Ketchum (niño) / Lilian Meridian / Marian Meridian / Vivian Meridian en Pokémon * Nobita Nobi (2ª-4ª temporada) en Doraemon * Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ª aparición) en La novicia rebelde * Kogoro en Zatch Bell * Zria Gagarik en Shaman King * Helga en Dino Rey * Madre de Shiori / Princesa Abi en Inuyasha * Hillary en El estanque Arcoiris * Flone Robinson / Insertos en La familia Robinson (ambos, doblaje original) * Ingram en Bakugan * Andrea en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * Mijang (Hermana de Yato) en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Marianne de Tristain en La magia de Zero * Mamá de Naoko en Gauko, la niña dinosaurio * Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano Películas de anime * Voces adicionales en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo Documentales * Dawn Halfalker en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak * Mujer entrevistada en la calle en Cómicos en el escenario * Joan Cusack en Me parece conocido * Voces diversas en Vietnam: Después del fuego Telenovelas brasileñas Juliana Paes * Karla en El clon * Mujer cubierta en Siete mujeres * Jacqueline Joy en Celebridad * Creuza en América Letícia Spiller * Betina en Vivir la vida * Antonia en La guerrera Xuxa * Ella misma en CuChiCheos * Rita en Las brasileñas Otros * Marlene (Isadora Ribeiro) en Uga Uga * Judite (Carla Marins) en Puerto de los Milagros * Irene (Martha Mellinger) en Mujeres apasionadas * Jurema (Catarina Abdala) en Señora del destino * Esther (Zezé Polessa) en Bajo la luna * Marisa (Maria Padilha) en Paraíso tropical * Araci Barbosa (Angela Dip) en Dance dance dance * Marly (Leona Cavalli) en Río del destino * Reina Helena (Mariana Lima) en Cuento encantado * Tereza Cristina Buarque Siqueira Velmont (Christiane Torloni) en Fina estampa * Amparo (Martha Nieto) en Flor del Caribe Telenovelas filipinas * Veronica Lastre (Maria Isabel Lopez) en Puentes de amor * Lia Buenavista (Andrea Brillantes) en La promesa Telenovelas turcas * Nimet Topçuoğlu (Selda Özer) en Kaçak Videojuegos * Mai Hem en Perfect Dark Zero (2005) * Hammer / Lady Grey / Voces varias en Fable II (2008) * Ahri en League of Legends (2009) * Aldeanas / Voces varias en Fable III (2010) * Nox en Smite (2015) * Screwball en Spider-Man (2018) Dramas coreanos * Kang Hee Soo (Im Ji Eun) en Big: Creciendo sin querer Telefilmes Ellie Herve * Lillian Tibbett en Un sinfín de problemas: Misterios de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Lillian Tibbett en La muerte está de cabeza: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Lillian Tibbett en La casa de Julius: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Lillian Tibbett en Tres cuartos y un cuerpo: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Lillian Tibbett en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) * Lillian Tibbett en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) * Voces adicionales en La profecía IV: El despertar (1991) Otros * Rose (Natasha Henstridge) Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Faradee Gilchrist (Sheila McCarthy) en Brace of Impact (2016) * Krystal Crooge (Johannah Newmarch) en Catástrofe helada (2014) * Annabelle (Ellen David) en Tsunami: La ola asesina (2007) Intérprete *Phineas y Ferb - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (dos canciones) *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple (Canciones) Dirección de doblaje * Sonic: El héroe * Sonic Underground * Cazadores de duendes * Cazadores de duendes 2 * El aguador * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Oso, agente especial * Fina estampa * Cuna de gato * Rescatando a papá * Samantha Who? * Miénteme (algunos eps.) * Hombres de cierta edad * Beautiful Boy * Shame: Deseos culpables * Storm Chasers * Rose on Tour * Shark Attack * Los miserables * La casa de al lado * Scandal (temp. 4- y redoblaje) * La guerrera * Carrusel (segunda mitad de la serie) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temp. 2-) * La tribu Brady (temps. 4 y 5) * Ex Machina * Wet Hot American Summer * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos * Audrie y Daisy * Mar de plástico * Raketenflieger Timmi * School of Rock * Origanimales (algunos eps.) * The Last O.G. * La pequeña tierra de Dios * A Kiss for Corliss * Forget Me Nots Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * ArtSpot * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA (hasta 1983) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Made in Spanish - Antigua * Mystic Sound (hasta 2013) * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A * Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) * Pink Noise México (desde 2018) * Roman Sound - Macías TV (hasta 2006) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga (hasta 1989) * Sonomex (hasta 2006) * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales (hasta 1990) Curiosidades *Ha doblado a varios personajes que son pareja y/o interés amoroso de un personaje interpretado por Mario Castañeda, con el cual estuvo casada: **En Los años maravillosos, Rommy interpretó a Winnie Cooper y Mario a Kevin Arnold. **En Hannah Montana, Rommy interpretó a Susan Stewart y Mario a Robbie Ray Stewart. **En MacGyver, Rommy interpretó a Nikki Carpenter y Mario a Angus MacGyver. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de cine Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA